Angels and Demons
by KalliahVerkauf
Summary: The world is at a secret war where Centaurs, Demons, Angels, creatures of all sorts become involved.


**Angels and Demons**

Dragon Viscous

**Summary: **The world is at a secret war. A twenty-on-one war. With centaurs. And vampires. And angels. And demons. I think I've said too much.

**Author's Note: **Though I'm quite sure I won't get too many reviews in this story for turning some of the main characters into facsimile creatures, I do hope somebody will find this story interesting. There's a special made-up character of mine in here! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I mean no offense, or nothing like that, but I personally think it's quite obvious that I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

**Introduction: **Really, just to get things straight here, so I don't get any flames, I'll introduce the characters and their creature type. **If you want to skip to the story, scroll down until you see the long line.**

**Shinichi (Jimmy): **This entire story, Angels and Demons, is told entirely from his point of view. His point of view, I must say, has earned this story the rating of M. He is, what I turned him into, who I think, a perfectly disgusting character (which I hope doesn't discourage you). I, influenced by the movie MIB, made him a demon, particularly the alien bug from the movie.

**Ran (Rachel): **I made her a vampire, ha ha. I was influenced by the movie, Van Helsing.

**Tiamat: **This is where it gets tricky. This particular character, Tiamat Kudo, is an angel of the most powerful kind. I gave this name to her when I read it off Jeremie Thatcher, Dragon Hatcher. In this story, she is supposed to be Shinichi's sister, his one and only. Read the story, and you'll see the whole plot of it.

**Yukiko (Vivian): **As you might all know, Shinichi, and in this case, Tiamat's, mother. I also made her a vampire when I couldn't think of any other creature to give to her.

**Yusaku (Booker): **Again, as you might all know, Shinichi, and again in this case, Tiamat's, father. The original dragon role was given to Conan, but since I couldn't think of another creature for Yusaku's role, I ended up making him another dragon.

**Conan: **A dragon. A large, blue dragon.

**Kaitou (Phantom thief 1412): **Yes, I've included Kaitou Kid in this story. He's a ghost. Apparently, there are three stages of ghosts. He's at the first stage, where he can touch his most preferred object. In this case, he's chosen to only touch valuable jewels solidly without passing through them.

**Heiji (Harley): **Influenced by Harry Potter, I've decided to make him a centaur with a pale brown horse body. Originally, I had made him with four additional arms like in Spiderman 2, but I decided not to, thinking someone might flame me for it.

**Sonoko (Serena): **She's a large, golden horse. I was influenced by the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

**The Detective Boys (The Junior Detective League): **Ayumi (Amy) has been made a golden retriever, Genta (George) has been made a cat, and Mitch (sorry, I don't know the Japanese-dubbed name) has been made a cobra. Ai (Anita Hailey) has been made a phoenix. Ai's creature was also influenced by Harry Potter.

* * *

**Prologue: Happy Birthday**

I am a monster. A freak of nature, I must say. It was no surprise this wasn't meant to happen. It was all there…written right there in front of my eyes, on a spare bit of parchment she got from the craft store down the street. When I read those words…thrill entered my mind swiftly, finally knowing what I was meant to do.

…When did this all occur, you ask?

At my tender age of ten. Ten. I was only ten.

A normal human being. No immortality, no special liking for lethal poisons, no Crystal of Transformation at my mercy, no hatred for mortals.

No hatred for _her._

It all started when she left the house for a Sunday mass at the local church. Apparently, she had volunteered for preaching that week for an extra twenty bucks, even though she was only eleven. Me, since it was a holiday, I had to stay home.

Furthermore, it was birthday. My tenth birthday.

Taking advantage of it for once, I decided to explore her room. Whenever she caught me sneaking around it, she would yell and scream at me, and for the final touch, a hard slap on the cheek (which would explain it's so rotted at the moment).

It would be the very first time I'd ever set foot in her room. Back when I was five, I had several peeks and found shelves upon shelves of jars filled with mysterious powders, but never got to enter it. Of course, twelve years later I had finally found out what was inside, not that you need to know, but they're to my liking.

I finished eating my breakfast after receiving a small "goodbye" from Tiamat. Yes, Tiamat. I was about to explore her room. She would slap me hard in the cheek every time I'd try to set foot into it.

She's always been paranoid about it anyways. Repeatedly, she'd inform us all at the dining table that she was on "God's orders" to protect whatever was on those shelves from the demons of the world. From the three most powerful in the world.

But that's beside the point. As I made my way up the stairs, I walked down the second floor corridor, down to the very last room. The door was pure oak, with a gold finished handle. A nameplate hung at least four feet above me. I was merely three feet six inches. It was also finished and polished finely in gold, and the embroidered letters read TIAMAT. A warning sign and prayer hung on the door handle. It read: FOR THOSE OF YOU NOT IN ETERNAL BOND WITH THE LORD, BE GONE WITH YOU.

OUR FATHER

WHO ART IN HEAVEN

HALLOWED BE THY NAME

THY KINDGDOM COME

THY WILL BE DONE

ON EARTH AS IT IS IN HEAVEN

GIVE US THIS DAY OUR DAILY BREAD

AND FORGIVE US OUR TRESPASSES

AS WE FORGIVE THOSE WHO TRESPASS AGAINST US

BUT DELIVER US NOT INTO TEMPTATION

BUT DELIVER US FROM EVIL

AMEN

Apparently she had put up this sign to ward off evil demons, but it had no effect on me, since I was human. Ignoring it, I turned the gold finished handle and stepped inside.

I felt as if I was in a completely different world. The shelves were all there, just as I had recalled when I was five, as well as the jars filled with powders. Curious, I walked over to the nearest shelve and picked up what looked like the lightest jar. Inside, as I saw it, was, merely, powder. Awestruck, I put this jar back and leaned against the southern wall, trying to think this over one more time. I had always thought Tiamat was hiding something like fragments of an active atomic bomb, but it had merely proven to be nothing but a thin powder. _Wow, _I thought.

I got up from the wall and went to the furthest shelve to examine the contents of the jars in it's rows. Approaching it, I reached the highest I could and grabbed a large jar. Pulling it towards me, I peered inside and saw what I was meaning to see. I didn't overreact; but gasped slightly and started trembling. What was in my hands was the answer to why Tiamat wouldn't allow anyone into her room. These…powders, inside her room, were…poisons. Lethal poisons. Shelves upon shelves of them. I rotated the jar in my hands and read the label: SOLIDIFIED CARBON MONOXIDE

What I didn't realize was how the hour was flying by. Five minutes before Tiamat came home, I had taken interest to a couple of books assorted in a glass case. I walked over to it, lifted the lid, and took one out called, THE PROPHECY.

I opened it. Before I could flip to the first page, a bit of parchment fell out from between the mid-section pages. Taking more interest in the parchment than the book, I placed the book back where it was and picked it up. Opening it, I skimmed the pages and found my name written around the middle. I thoroughly read the sentence before and following.

I was reading the last paragraph written when the door to Tiamat's door opened and a voice boomed throughout the room. I can still hear it ringing in my ears faintly today.

"TRAITOR!" was the last I ever heard alive. I had underestimated her paranoia of anyone but herself to enter her room. In a matter of seconds, before I had even turned around to look at her in shock, she had taken out a crossbow and fired right at my heart. Apparently, her policy was "NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE, FRIEND OR FAMILY, ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE REMOVED WITHIN TWO MINUTES OF DISCOVERY".

I lay there, dead, falling back onto the wood floor, the written prophecy clutched in my hands, open for the whole world to see. Blood trickled down onto my name. I never realized I was grinning maliciously:

HE WHO IS BORN FOUR DAYS AFTER THE FIFTH MONTH WILL DIE ON HIS TENTH SPRING BUT COME BACK SEVEN SPRINGS LATER FOR REVENGE

…Or so it was written.

**Author's Note: **Please review! Please (makes puppy dog eyes)?


End file.
